


Play with Me

by TheKeeper_of_TheSmut



Series: Oswald and Edward's Adventure in Clone Parenting [1]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Clones, Ed and Os Parenting, M/M, Toddlers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 12:31:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11623581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKeeper_of_TheSmut/pseuds/TheKeeper_of_TheSmut
Summary: Based on some prompts from the askoswaldandedward blog, where Oswald and Edward get turned into toddlers. Personally I like an Au where they find toddler clones of themselves and then have to parent them.





	Play with Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my-chemical-romanoff](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my-chemical-romanoff).



Oswald is busy reading through a proposal to redo some of the city streets. While he agrees that having roads with less pot holes is important, there are other things he'd like to get done. So he's currently working the budget, and possibly funneling in some extra funding, in an attempt to get it all done. Usually Ed does this, but Os is hoping to get at least a rough outline for a new budget done so Ed can review and save the younger man a little bit of work.

Not that Ed minds the work, but they've both been a little busier than normal. There is a sound of feet running through the hall before the office door flies open and a four year old boy with dark curls and glasses comes barreling over to Oswald.

"Pway! Pway! Pway!" The younger version of his husband yells, reaching his hands up to Oswald. Oswald sighs and hold up a hand to ward the offending toddler off. This morning, he and his husband had awoken to tinier versions of themselves waiting for them downstairs. Apparently Zsasz had found them in a warehouse in one of Strange's weird tanks that he'd kept bodies in for reviving.

After doing some searching Ed discovered they were underdeveloped clones of himself and Oswald and had promptly named them Ozzie and Edmund, (Since he thought two Edwards was ridiculous and just plain "Eddie" was too simple, though that's generally what he was referred to as).

Currently, Ed was with his younger self, shopping for clothes for the toddlers, and since he knew his own preferred style had left little Ed at home, knowing that his younger self would hate the large crowds and having to try things on all the time.

"No, we play after work is done," Oswald said, only slightly annoyed.

"Wanna pway now!" Eddie pouted.

"Go find Ivy, or Jon, ok? I bet they would love to play with you."

Eddie debated this for a moment before looking up at Oswald with big sad chocolate brown eyes.

"Want to pway wif you."

"I'll play with you later, I promise."

"Pinky promise," Eddie demanded holding out his pinky. Oswald smiled fondly and hooked his pinky around the small child's. Satisfied Eddie ran off to find Ivy and Jon. Oswald continued to work for another hour before finishing up and going to find his children, (Ivy was like a daughter to him). He found them outside, with Eddie leaning over some type of board game.

"Good job!" Jon praises. Oswald smiles, but feels a little guilty. He and Ed had talked about kids but he had no idea smaller children would be so much work. He wants to put his children before his job but that might be harder than he thinks, maybe they should wait until he's not mayor. Though his other job is still dangerous and requires a lot of attention too.

He looks on at the younger Ed and realizes that maybe this is his and Ed's chance. They can't just throw them out on the street. He'd dealt with one clone of himself, and the babies from Strange that had Ed and his DNA. But these were exact clones, and in the wrong hands could do a lot of damage to his and Ed's reputation. He supposes they'll have to keep them.

Then again, he thinks as he watches Echo run up to the toddler and start licking him, that might not be so bad. Intending on keeping his promise the little one, Oswald walks over to join them.

 


End file.
